Charming Charming
Character Personality Having been raised to be a prince for his entire life, it comes as no surprise that Charming Charming is, well, princely. He carries himself with a calm dignity and his presence in a room is quite strong when he wishes it to be. He holds his mouth shut until he needs to speak, and when he does open it, everything he says has been well thought-out. Admittedly, the way he speaks is fake, and often he has to force himself, because Charming Charming, for all his charisma and soft smiles, is a massive introvert and by nature quite shy. Fortunately for him, he's perfected the tone in which he speaks and it only really sounds fake to the people he's close to, and they are few in number and not overly important to the school setting. Although making friends was on his agenda when he moved to Ever After High- after all, it's not easy to settle into an environment that's distinctly unfamiliar and uncomfortable- CC finds it difficult to do so. His skills in small talk and engaging with people are beyond good, but the interest he maintains in others is superficial and often he just wants to get conversations over with. He doesn't like talking more than he absolutely has to, and lacks the ability to "open up" to others and as a result he's actually quite lonely and doesn't have any "real" friends at school. Not that he minds- he has friends back home, and talking to them over the internet is just as good as in person, or at least it has to be for his situation. Despite having been raised to be what would be considered the Goodest of Boys, he also happened to be raised inside a castle, as a second child, who was allowed to do almost anything he wanted within very loose boundaries of reason, provided he stood and smiled at his parents' charity balls. As a result, CC is honestly notably quite spoiled, and it shows in the way that he grits his teeth when things don't go his way, in the small tantrums he throws around his parents when he knows they will get him what he wants. He is unaccustomed to being around "actual people", so to speak, so he's not exactly great at handling himself around those who don't fit a certain profile of polite, generally reserved and formal. Interests Art, literature, dank memes. Backstory Fairytale- Little Brother and Little Sister CC's Involvement In summary: *Brother was supposed to be King *Brother did Big Bad *Authorities told brother he was Big Bag *CC replaces him *Bloody brilliant. Relationships Family Courteous Charming Brother dearest. CC and his brother have a relationship that is tense at best. At the moment, Courteous is living in the castle back home, more specifically in the parts of the castle where tour groups aren't allowed to go. CC is allowed to go there, but he has very little cause for ever speaking to Courteous. Even before the Incident their relationship was polite and not necessarily close, and whatever suppressed resentment CC held for Curt has now been amplified and manifested into something more tangible. On the occasion that they do pass one another, CC opts to very aggressively look the other way and make it painfully obvious that he's ignoring Curt. Convival Hurst-Charming CC's very, very illegitimate niece. She is the result of an unfortunate, brief affair that Courteous had with one of the castle's maids. Viv is very young at the moment, and as such has not yet developed a solid personality, but she is generally a pretty chill kid, if a bit spoiled. CC adores her with all of his heart, and while he is unable to show her off in public, he does fuss over her a lot in the confines of their own home. Speaking of confines, Viv is absolutely stuck in the castle, away from the general population. Nobody is quite sure what will happen when she's older, but CC desperately hopes they do not hide her away forever. She deserves better. She's literally a princess, and more importantly, she's his princess. Friends Aisley Hazelwood He has absolutely no idea what to make of him, but they get along okay, to the point where they can both exist in the same room and do their own thing and be decently happy. CC hasn't noticed yet but he clings to Aisley during school social events as he is the only person he knows well enough to use as a crutch. Acquaintances Charmaine Lexwington He knows her solely as Aisley's friend, and he has very few thoughts about her besides "pretty" and "loud". They speak on occasion, she is easy to make conversation with, being all friendly and charming as she is. Despite this, CC has very little intention to properly befriend her, she's too out-there for his tastes and she seems like she could very easily drag him into trouble, and she's sort of scary and intimidating at times. Side Note : Darlene Hurst Convival's mother. Darlene isn't much of a figure in anyone's lives anymore, not even Viv's. She spent a good portion of her life in the castle and infatuated with Curt, they had a small hush-hush romance going on, he made her feel pretty and special and then she found out he was absolute trash. She also then found out that she was pregnant, and this to her was bigger an issue than his upcoming court dates. The King and Queen, not really in any mood to deal with this bigger issue, offered her a large sum of money to be sent away Elsewhere so that she and her illegitimate child would not bother them. She insisted on leaving her illegitimate child at the castle-- there were threats made in regards to what she could possibly say about the inner doings of the castle, and while valiant attempts were made to change her mind, ultimately Curt stepped in as best he could and told them it was okay and that he would take care of the kid. Currently, she is Elsewhere, sitting on her pile of cash. She's not terribly happy and sort of wants her daughter back, but it is what it is. Enemies Himself tbh Romance He's in a committed relationship with art and the appreciation of marble statues Category:Neutrals Category:Brother and Sister Category:Males Category:Characters